


Enter and Speak Friend

by magicgenetek



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Romantic Friendship, Summoning Circles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/pseuds/magicgenetek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the depths of the Ice Palace is a locked and warded room with a demon summoning circle inside it. Instructions on how to use the circle are scratched into the ice: it's used to summon a best friend for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In one of the deepest rooms of the Ice Kingdom, one warded and locked so that no penguins or spirits or heroes can get in and mess it up, there was a smiley face carved into the ice and a fridge that kept a jug of bugmilk eternally fresh with magic. Above the door was carved Enter and Speak Friend.  
  
Ice King never remembered making it whenever he found it. Most of the time, when he broke through the locks and entered, he read the instructions carved in the ice with his own handwriting with increasing wonder; then, he got out the bugmilk, threw it on the smiley face and chanted.  
  
The crack in the wall only startled a little this time; when the man in the suit came out, Ice King relaxed for reasons he didn't remember. "You're a friend, right? That's what it says on the instructions. This summons a friend."  
  
"I'm a friend," said the man in the suit. Ice King held his arms out, a request a friend would fulfill; the man hugged him tightly and Ice King buried his head in the man's shoulder. He smelled like sulfur and old books and it was so _familiar_ and something got in his eyes. He whimpered into the suit.  
  
"It's ok," said the man, and his arm twisted against Ice King's back to rub his neck and calm him down. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
The man didn't respond; instead, he ducked out of Ice King's grasp, his legs bending strangely, and grabbed the box above the fridge. He pulled out a teapot. "I'll set this up. You set the table."  
  
Ice King did; his head whirled and his heart pattered fast. The table was set against the wall and left the two of them sitting next to each other; the man in the suit let Ice King lean on him, rubbed his back and hit all his sensitive spots. It was like he knew everything about Ice King. It was a little scary and a lot comforting.  
  
Ice King talked and the man - "You can call me Hunson" - listened. They drank peppermint tea. Ice King somehow ended up on Hunson's lap, Hunson's arms around him and his breath in his hair, and he felt secure.  
  
"Can you stay forever?" he asked when the tea was gone.  
  
"I can't," said Hunson. "I have work to do."  
  
"Oh," Ice King says. He nested closer in Hunson's arms. "Can you watch an oootube video with me before you go? It's really good."  
  
"Okay," said Hunson. Ice King pulled out a mini-computer that he got at Wizard Market, fumbled through icons until he found what he wanted, and hit play.  
  
The screen showed Marceline and the Scream Queens singing their newest hit. Ice King bopped along to it and Hunson watched intently.  
  
"Isn't she great?" Ice King said as the song ended and applause rang. "She's my favorite artist and my favorite singer and favorite bassist! She's so good at everything!"  
  
"She is," said Hunson. He leaned in and kissed Ice King on the temple. "Thanks for showing me."


	2. Chapter 2

Ice King wasn't sure what he was doing.  
  
He had a summoning circle that he remembered and used now and then where his friend came out. His friend was very busy most of the time, but he could stay for a few hours every year or so. Most of the time, they just had tea and talked about music and magic.  
  
Most of the time, he knew the man’s name, but this time he just introduced himself as a friend. Ice King accepted that. His friend was a friend and that was all Ice King wanted.  
  
This time, his friend was kissing him. Ice King's body was doing weird things; things that hadn't stirred for decades were popping up to join in, and his body felt hot all over. His friend purred against Ice King's mouth. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yes! Yes," Ice King said. It was a good weird. His friend pressed his leg between Ice King's and it felt really good. "Do that more."  
  
His friend pressed harder and Ice King made a soft noise of pleasure. "Do you want to get undressed?"  
  
"Will that help?"  
  
"It will." His friend kissed him. "Did you forget how this works?"  
  
Ice King shook his head, blushing. Bits and pieces were coming back to him. Nakedness and putting stuff in things and touching and the taste of skin...  
  
His friend took his pants off and Ice King stared. He didn't look like Ice King down there. It was sort of wiggling and wet and a deep black. He touched it gingerly, letting it curl for him, and his friend purred and sucked on Ice King's neck.  
  
"Is this good?"  
  
"It's good. You can be firmer with your grip. You're not gonna break me." His friend bit the tip of Ice King's ear. "And I'll give it back to you twice as good once I'm done."  
  
Ice King shivered. He didn't know what his friend was planning but he was glad he didn't wear pants because otherwise he was sure he would have broken them.  
  
He unfolded the couch into a bed with his friend’s help. His friend took off an amulet which took most of his clothing with him, leaving him naked. After a few minutes of discussion, Ice King decided to go first and knelt in front of his friend.  
  
Ice King licked the tentacle, then frowned. "It tastes weird."  
  
"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," said his friend. He ran a hand through Ice King's hair. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm trying to do the human thing where you ask permission."  
  
Ice King huffed and tried to psych himself up. "I want to do it! It's just indimita - intimidating!"  
  
The tentacle poked him in the nose as his friend laughed. "Does this help?"  
  
"It's being insolent!" Ice King caught it and trapped it between his hands, then got it to hold still before taking it into his mouth.  
  
It wiggled. It took a few moments for Ice King to adjust to having it in his mouth; it was pretty big and though the tip curled away from the back of his mouth, he still worried about gagging. That wouldn't be very fun when they were having such a good time!  
  
His friend made a choked sound. "You're doing really well," he gasped. Ice King made an mm-hm sound and licked his friend experimentally and got another gasp.  
  
It didn't take long for him to figure out what his friend liked. Ice King was a quick learner. Soon he had figured out that anything with teeth was a no, tongue was a yes, sucking was a yes. His friend sounded like he really enjoyed it and that made Ice King feel really good. He hiked his robe up with the hand not steadying himself on his friend's hips and touched himself.  
  
Eventually, his friend had him stop. "My body isn't quite like yours. I don't do the big shuddery thing with the liquids," his friend explained. "I had to learn how this worked from scratch. I can't have a big finish, but it still feels nice."  
  
"Someone taught you how to do it?" Ice King asked.  
  
His friend smiled; there was something to his eyes that was sad when he spoke. "Yes. He taught me a lot of things. I didn't get some of the details but I got most of the big stuff."  
  
Ice King frowned. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He left. I'm not sure where he went." His friend pulled Ice King up on the bed and didn't quite meet his eyes. "I disregarded some of his advice recently and messed up my relationship with my daughter."  
  
"Oh no!" Ice King hugged his friend. "That's awful!"  
  
His friend stiffened as if surprised, then hugged him back tightly. Ice King hugged him until he accidentally poked his friend with his groin, then pulled back in embarrassment. "I"m sorry!"  
  
His friend laughed. "It's fine. We got off topic." He rolled off the bed and got on his knees in front of Ice King. "Now let me make you feel good. I'm not gonna mess things up with you!"  
  
Ice King lifted his robes shyly. His friend kissed the insides of his thighs, then opened his mouth and sucked Ice King in.  
  
The next few minutes passed in a blur. Ice King moaned and clutched at the bed, at his friend's hair, at anything and everything. It felt a lot better than it did when it was just him and his hand attempting to avoid the Gunters' gaze. His friend was artful about it; sometimes he showed off his long, long tongue and sometimes he showed how demons didn't have a gag reflex. He was really good at it; it was like he knew what Ice King liked better than Ice King did.  
  
He was really beautiful. More beautiful than some princesses. And so nice. He heard himself mumbling nonsense words, "Hunson, Hunson, Hunson - "  
  
He shuddered and made a mess in his friend's mouth. His friend licked it all up and swallowed, then kissed Ice King's belly. "Is that good?"  
  
"It's good," Ice King said and fell back. His friend climbed on the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms. His friend was very warm. Ice King closed his eyes and rested against his chest. "You feel good."  
  
"Good," said his friend. He held Ice King until he fell asleep.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

His name was Ice Cream King now. The crown was gone and he was free and the world had become a bigger and more terrifying place. He didn’t remember half the rooms in his own home; there were holes in his memory he could put a metaphorical fist through about Ooo, about what he’d done and about who he was; his mind was untraveled territory.  
  
It was frightening. It was awful. When he’d first lost the crown, Finn had helped him find a therapist to help out with the transition and he and Jake and Marceline had helped him a lot. His friends were really nice and really helpful as he tried to find a place between Ice King and Simon, between robes and vests, between the blue of ice and the red of someone who made and preserved food. He was incredibly lucky to have them.  
  
But sometimes, he needed to be alone.   
  
He wandered his palace now. The penguins weren’t down this far. The ice walls were covered in scratches and swirls and words in different languages, and they lead to a room that was covered in locks and magical wards. Above the door read Enter and Speak Friend.  
  
Ice Cream King unlocked his locks and slipped in. The walls were covered in more writing. He read them and felt his heart skip a beat; he took the bug milk out of the fridge, threw it on the smiley face, and chanted.  
  
The wall cracking open almost made him jump out of his red robe; he pressed himself against the wall as organs and fire coalesced into a man in a suit.  
  
The sight of the man relaxed him. He didn’t know why.  
  
“You,” Ice Cream King said, “you’re a friend, right? This is supposed to summon a friend.”  
  
“I am,” said the man. His eyes drifted over Ice Cream King’s red robes and tight vest, the spirit-blocking glasses, the braids Marceline had helped him plait in his beard and hair, and Ice Cream King felt warmth blossom in his cheeks. “You look different.”  
  
“We’ve met before?” Ice Cream King frowned, but - that made sense. The writing on the wall was his own. He’d put up wards. The crown ate his memories. “No, that makes sense.”  
  
“It’s gone?” the man asked.  
  
Ice Cream King nodded. He didn’t have to ask to know what **it** he meant. “I got in a big fight and the magic connecting me and the crown got fried. So I’m fried ice cream! Because I’m Ice Cream King now. I can’t be Ice King anymore since I don’t have the crown, and I like helping out, so I do things with supplying food for Ooo.”  
  
The man shrugged. “Makes sense.”  
  
Ice Cream King stepped forward one step, then two, then ran and hugged the man, who returned tightly. He smelled sulfur and old books and it was so _familiar_ and Ice Cream King sniffled into the suit. “I wish I remembered you.”  
  
“You will now, with that _thing_ gone.” The man ran a hand up under his neck and petted him, stroked his back, and Ice Cream King melted at the touches, at how protective the man sounded at the thought of the crown. “You’ll be able to remember me from now on.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ice Cream King looked up at him and touched his face gingerly; his scaly skin was hot and sleek, and his hair was rough, and his cheekbones were high and sharp. “You’re familiar, but not enough. What’s your name?”  
  
“Hunson.” He dipped his head and kissed Ice Cream King’s temple. “I’ll go make tea if you set the table.”  
  
Ice Cream King felt his blush growing. “Yes! Yes, definitely!”  
  
They quickly set up. Hunson asked about Ice Cream King’s life without the crown, how the world was treating him, if he was eating well, if the penguins were well behaved. He rubbed Ice Cream King’s back as he drank tea and listened and didn’t push when Ice Cream King needed time to find his voice or to think. He let Ice Cream King sit in his lap to take advantage of the warmth and held him close.  
  
Finally, Ice Cream King asked, “How do I know you?”  
  
“When you were very young and not under the thumb of the crown, you saved my daughter when we were separated and reunited us,” Hunson said. “You helped me raise her until the crown was too much for you to bear and ran off to keep us safe.”  
  
“Oh!” He put his teacup down and pressed his hands together happily. “Has she met Marceline? She says I helped raise her too. They could be friends!”  
  
A chuckle. “She is Marceline.”  
  
Ice Cream King thought about this for a long moment. “You’re her dad?”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ice Cream King scooted around so he could face Hunson properly. “I should know that kind of thing!”  
  
Hunson shrugged. “We’re having another fight. You don’t like it when we fight.”   
  
“I can handle it! I’m not miserable and I don’t cry all the time anymore!”  
  
“Just some of the time?”   
  
Hunson was smiling and it knotted up Ice Cream King’s stomach. “Yes, just some of the time! Stop smiling like that! I have friends and help and - argh!” He flailed and almost unbalanced but Hunson caught him; Ice Cream King’s nose poked him between the eyes and Hunson stifled a laugh.  
  
“It’s not funny,” Ice Cream King mumbled, and hot tears of humiliation gathered in his eyes.  
  
Hunson turned serious and wiped them away. “It’s not. I’m sorry.”  
  
“...really? You mean that?” Ice Cream King grabbed Hunson’s hand before it could move, keeping it on his face.  
  
“I do,” Hunson said. “Before, when you were still with us, I wasn’t a very good friend. Over the centuries, I’ve gotten better. I’m still not good enough at doing things for Marceline properly, but I can try and not mess things up with you, can’t I?”  
  
“Yes,” Ice Cream King said. On a whim, to prevent an awkward silence, he kissed him.  
  
Hunson made a surprised noise, then stuck his tongue in Ice Cream King’s mouth. Ice Cream King clutched his shoulders and let him until he had to break away to breathe.  
  
Hunson smiled like the cat who ate the canary. Ice Cream King wiped his mouth. “Was that ok?”  
  
“It was great. You were great.” Hunson kissed Ice Cream King again, nipped at his lips. “I guess this means you remember a bit more than friendship somewhere.”  
  
“Were we - I mean, did we - oh gosh.” Ice Cream King was sure his face was bright red. “I thought I was still a virgin.”  
  
“You are, technically.” Hunson gestured to imply things that Ice Cream King was unsure about. “You were very clear about staying like that before you left, so whenever we did things, we never got past human third base.”  
  
“Oh, ok.” Ice Cream King nodded. “I want to do that sometime. Not now but later. I want to talk more first. Tell me about raising Marceline and what I was like and what it was like.”  
  
“I will. Can I kiss you again?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Hunson kissed him again. He was, Ice Cream King thought, almost as good a kisser as he was good a friend.


End file.
